


You've got your demons

by reginasroastedswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginasroastedswan/pseuds/reginasroastedswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had seen Emma for two weeks. Two weeks of worrying and sleepless nights for everyone. Classic really, Regina thought, Emma either didn't realise how worried they all were about her or she did know and that's why she had gone missing. Stupid, selfish Emma Swan who became the Dark One to save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first fic, just love the idea of Emma being the Dark One.  
> Tumblr is ReginasRoastedSwan

No one had seen Emma for two weeks. Two weeks of worrying and sleepless nights for everyone. Classic really, Regina thought, Emma either didn't realise how worried they all were about her or she did know and that's why she had gone missing. Stupid, selfish Emma Swan who became the Dark One to save them all. Regina had just about had enough of thinking about Emma when she heard someone rattling the backdoor. Bloody Robin, why couldn't he understand now is not the time to talk about the future. Their future. With an eye-roll Regina put her glass of wine on the counter top, she hadn't had time to be making apple cider these days, and pulled open the door.  
 

"Hi."

And there she was. Stupid, selfish Emma Swan.

After a minute of staring in silence and deciding she had no reply Regina moved away from the door, gesturing for Emma to come in.

"Didn't know if you'd let me in. Thought I might have to make you." Regina swallowed at this, it was a joke, she knew Emma wouldn't hurt her, but Emma looked different. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair a mess and her hands shaking.

"Are you here to see Henry?"

"No," she replied, avoiding eye contact, eyes shooting around the kitchen. She threaded a hand through her unkempt hair, "here to see you." Emma took a seat opposite where Regina had placed her wine. Regina sat opposite, eyes trained on Emma's hands balled up in fists.

"Do you want to talk about what's happening?" Regina nodded towards Emma's shaking hands. She couldn't remember ever feeling so out of her depth. In response Emma settled her hands on her lap, away from Regina's vision.

"About how I'm the Dark One?" Emma scoffed, shaking her head. "What's there to say?"

"Fine, how about where you've been for two weeks?" Regina tried to not sound harsh, but what did Emma want? Two weeks of worrying and she turns up out of the blue withwhat almost looks like a smirk on her pale face. Regina didn't think commenting on how ill Emma looks would be a good move.

"I didn't want a lecture," Emma responded looking down at her hand, "that's why I came here."

 

They sat in silence for a long while before Emma spoke again, raising her head she asked "what's the difference between what you felt for Daniel and what you feel for Robin?" It was the first time Emma had looked Regina in the eye. Regina's not sure what unsettled her more, the look in Emma's blood-shot eyes or the question. She adjusted herself on the stool, looking away from Emma's gaze.

"Why?" She took a sip of the wine that she had been focusing on during the silence. She hadn't offered Emma any, or anything come to think of it. If Emma wanted to turn up in the middle of the night not wanting to talk Regina wasn't going to go out of her way being hospitable.

"I told Hook I loved him." That made Regina look back up at the woman opposite.

"Well..." Regina took another sip of wine, unsure how to respond.  
 

"How do you know what you have with Robin is more than what you had with Daniel?" Emma had the almost-a-smirk back on her face. Regina didn't know if Emma knew she was doing it. But either way Regina couldn't control her growing anger at the way the conversation was heading.

"It's not more," Regina spat out the word. "I couldn't simply compare the two"

"But only one is true love, right?" Emma leaned forward, her eyes steadily watching Regina's face.

"And is that what Hook is to you?"

"Answer my question."

Regina stared at Emma for a beat, it was as if Emma hadn't even heard her question, how was it possible for Emma to look both agitated and restless yet so intense and focused?

"Sometimes I feel I loved Daniel in another lifetime," Regina began, Emma nodded for her to continue, "it was so long ago. But he told me to love again and Robin is my true love, Tink said so. It's just different. Robin is here now, they both offered me hope but Robin is my hope now." Regina finished drinking the rest of her wine.

"Hope? For a happy ending?"

Regina sighed, it was so late, or early really, and the Saviour-turned-Dark One was in her kitchen with the most intense look in her eyes. Their son asleep upstairs. It didn't even feel real. "Hope from being... unhappy. From being alone. From being lonely."

"You have Henry."

"I won't rely on him for my happiness. I'm not my mother," Regina shook her head. "So, you love Hook?"

Finally Emma looked away, "he sacrificed himself for me. Finding someone who would do anything for you is the goal."

Regina didn't know if Emma was lightly nodding to herself or if she wasn't in control of the shaking, she aimed for sarcasm to try and break the sombre mood, "how romantic."

"And how many times did the guy you love do that?" Emma's focus was back on Regina but at least her head had stopped shaking. The stupid smirk was back though Regina thought with a slight huff.

"Have you come here to play your boyfriend's better than mine?" Regina's eyes narrowed onto Emma, bickering is what she could do. What she knew.

"Where else could I go?" Emma replied, but didn't sound sorry for herself.

"How about the pirate?"

"No." Emma ran a hand through her hair before resting her hands back on the counter-top.

"Your parents?" This got an eye-roll for a response.

 

"You could learn to control it, you know?" Regina nodded to Emma's shaking hands.

"You don't know what this is like." Emma's hands slammed down on the counter, not in anger at Regina but more like anger that they wouldn't stop shaking. Emma's eyes looked down at her own hands and she swallowed slightly.

"Do you want to talk to Rumple? He's hasn't woken up yet, Belle is doting at his bedside. It's my job to help wake him up. Who knows when I will be able to achieve that." Regina added wryly.

Emma shook her head and looked back up at Regina, "you have light magic."

"So what? He made us suffer enough over the years. He deserves this rest."

Regina noticed Emma glance at her own hands, she looked at her questioningly, eyes narrowing, "unless it's not Rumple you want me to use light magic on... Do you want me to be your keeper, Miss Swan? Stop you from hurting people with my light magic?" Regina laughed even though none of it was remotely funny.

"I just want you to keep my secret. No one is to know I'm here." Emma straightened up on the stool, looking confident with what she was asking.

"You plan on staying here? What about Henry?" It was ludicrous, Regina thought. "I want to help but-"

"You'll think of something. No one can help. I chose this. I don't need everyone here pitying me or fearing me. Vowing to save me. I need time."

"Isn't that why you love the pirate? He's ready to save you, was around here yesterday banging his hook on my front door ordering me to do more to help. As if I'm simply taking it easy." Regina expected a reaction to this, eye rolling perhaps or sarcasm, because, sure, she wasn't putting any effort into helping Rumple but how would that help them anyway? But instead she was met with silence.

After a pause Regina broke the silence, "fine."

"Yeah?" Emma's relief was almost tangible. Regina almost smiled at it.

"You can stay. But make a phone call to Henry, or write him a letter. I'm not having him worrying himself over you when you're planning on hiding in my bedroom." Regina tried to ignore the way Emma raised her eyebrows at the last part but she looked so much like Emma from before that Regina couldn't look away. "Anything else you need?"

"I'm hungry," Emma's reply was so fast Regina almost laughed.

"Are you now?" Regina feigned disinterest but was already standing up and moving to the cooking surface.

"Yeah," Emma swivelled in her seat, "I'll take grilled cheese over you thanking me for saving you or apologising for all of this."

At that Regina paused, glad to not be facing Emma in that moment.

"If you want to freshen up there's towels in the bathroom. Best to use the one in my room so Henry doesn't hear you." She tried to gloss over Emma's words, she would only have meant in as a joke, but there was a lump in Regina's throat.

"I'll need a pen and some paper, nothing fancy. Not having expensive stationary giving me away." Emma said standing up and stretching her arms.

"Of course."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Regina had heard the water turn off fifteen minutes ago, she'd left a plain tee-shirt and jogging pants outside the bathroom so she knew Emma had to come back down soon. Regina thought of the possibility Emma had disappeared again but quickly shook her head, that couldn't happen. Emma being there had made Regina feel more normal and herself than she had in weeks and didn't want to lose the feeling so soon.

"Don't think I've ever seen you in these," Emma mumbled while walking back into the kitchen. She headed straight towards the grilled cheese sandwich.  
Regina steadied herself at the relief of seeing Emma again, she hoped Emma hadn't noticed. "How are you going to stay here undetected when Henry lives here too?" Regina asked, trying to get back on topic, "I can't ask him to just live elsewhere, especially not now when he's so broken about you-"

"No." Emma gave her a hard stare, still chewing her sandwich.

"No?"

"Don't do that. Don't make me feel guilty. I can't feel guilty." Emma took another bite of the sandwich.

"I wasn't, I swear, I just don't see how this will work." The last thing Regina wanted to do was upset Emma but she struggled to see how this could work out for anyone.

"I won't be here all the time, okay? I'll be careful." Emma finished off the sandwich and took a sip of the water Regina had set out for her.

"Where will you go when you're not here?" Regina asked more out of habit than expectation for an actual answer.

"Not your concern." Emma quickly replied.

Regina sighed, "just be careful."

"You can't worry about the Dark One, Regina." Emma put down the glass and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Get some rest," Emma was already making her way upstairs and Regina said it, leaving Regina with her now dirty dishes.

"Sure. Your Majesty," Emma called back. Regina rolled her eyes at that, at least not everything about Emma had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow hadn't seen her daughter for over three weeks. David had been telling her to remain positive, she's the product of true love, he'd said, as if that protected her from everything. After she had watched her daughter be swallowed by the darkness the dagger had remained. There had been arguments over who should keep the dagger, Killian determined it should be his as Emma was his true love. But Snow was adamant it would be her looking after it, no chance of anyone summoning the Dark One without her there.

Regina didn't want it, not that she had any right to it, she had agreed Snow and David should be the ones to keep it safe and so it was settled.  
Snow sat staring at the engraved name, 'Emma Swan', it was a constant reminder of every way in which she had failed. It was because of that feeling she agreed to meet with Killian, he had insisted on the phone that they needed to summon Emma. David had just nodded when she told him the plan to meet with everyone at the place they last saw their daughter.

 

Killian was getting more frustrated with the way the meeting was going, Snow thought. Regina looked more annoyed at him with ever before.

"For the last time," Regina began, "just because you refuse to believe Emma would write to her son to let him know she was ok but wouldn't contact you doesn't mean we need to summon her!"

"She is my true love, if she was doing ok I would know about."

The eye-roll Regina responded with angered him even more.

"Why are you even here? Why is she here?!"

"Yes, why am I here? Other than to be the voice of reason."

All eyes were suddenly on Snow, included David's she noted reluctantly.

"Regina knows about magic and had the most experience with Rumple when he was Dark One. She could help and, most importantly, she cares. Just like we all do."

Hook turned away from her to grumble to himself.

"Also I'm the mother of her child and whatever your plans are I'm not going to let you make a huge mistake. Henry would never forgive me."

Snow nodded in understanding.

"So, again I'll ask, why are we here," Regina gestured between herself and Robin who had been silent so far.

Snow spoke in what she believed to be her most calming voice, "Killian thinks we should summon Emma-"

"No. No way. How many times can I say that?" Regina was focusing on Snow, no longer interested with the pirate.

"Regina," Robin stepped towards her, "it's coming up to a month, if they need to try..."

Regina remained focused on Snow, basically ignoring Robin, "we know she's around somewhere because of the letter to Henry."

Killian shook his head and turned back around, "that's no proof! For all we know you wrote that letter to keep Henry happy."

That broke Regina's focus from Snow, "and what I kept up that lie to make all of you happy? And for your information I wouldn't do that to Henry. I wouldn't give him false hope."

"Because you're such a wonderful mother who has never lied to their child."

Reina narrowed her eyes at Killian, "we are not using that dagger. If she doesn't want to see you idiots that should be her choice."

"Maybe we should take a vote." Snow didn't expect a positive reaction from Regina at this but she didn't expect Regina to lunge at her. Luckily Robin was there to hold her back. David stepped forward trying to calm Regina down. Snow had no idea what to do or say, it would be drastic to say this was the most out of control she had ever seen Regina but this could have been the most upsetting. Regina had tears in her eyes as she continued to reach for the dagger and try to get out of Robin's hold on her.

"Just let me go," Regina was shouting and trying to claw her way out of Robin's grip.

Snow was about to step in when suddenly Robin was screaming curled up on the ground.

David reached for him, "Robin?"

With that Robin was dragged by what seemed like an invisible force, his body flew into the air then dropped. Robin was gasping for air, covered in blood. Snow could see bones sticking out at odd angles, they ran over to him.

"Call someone, get Whale," Snow shouted at Killian,

The pirate just laughed in response, "Regina, love, just heal him. Whatever games you like to play behind closed doors is your business. We need to get to-"

"You think I did this?!" Regina looked furious.

"Well who else?"

"I think now would be a good time to reveal myself." Emma was back was Snow's only thought.

"Emma, my-" Killian began but Emma silenced him with a raise of her hand without looking at him.

"Mother, I hear you're planning on summoning me. I saved you the trouble. Now about my dagger..."

"You did this?" Snow gestured at Robin's crippled body.

"There was a woman screaming at him to let her go, I merely helped. I am the Saviour after all."

Emma looked so smug Snow couldn't believe it. "He could die."

"He's not going to die, don't be so dramatic."

"Emma-" David began as he started to walk towards her.

"Not now. Not here for a family reunion. Just here for my dagger."

"No." Snow stood up from where she had been cradling Robin's bloody head. "No, you stay back." Snow pointed the dagger towards Emma .

Emma turned to Killian to whisper in his ear before looking back at her mother." This doesn't have to be difficult. Don't make me do something that'll make you cry."

"Go." Snow screamed. "Go away."

With a poof of black and gold smoke her daughter was gone again.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

The evening had been a disaster. There was only one option really, Killian thought to himself as he made sure Snow and David were unconscious. They just wouldn't listen to him. He should have had the dagger all along, he was who Emma loved. He had slipped away when the Charmings and Regina went to the hospital with Robin. Fucking Regina, why did the Charmings listen to her over him? But maybe it was for the best. Their disoriented state at the events that had transpired meant they took the drinks willingly. Maybe Regina was right, maybe they were idiots. He would be the hero after tonight though, they wouldn't underestimate him again.  
Killian took the stolen dagger down to the docks, the sun was just starting to rise. It was a perfect scene to break a curse, he thought.

He held the dagger tight as he summoned the Dark One, and then there she was.

"Emma."

"Killian."

"You're here."

"I told you to summon me, I knew my Mother would commanded me away before we could talk."

"Earlier was messy," that's the only way he could describe it, "what happened with Robin. Why haven't you come to see me?"

"It's being the Dark One."

"Yeah, well now we're together we can break the curse. We can have our happy ending. I'm lost without you. I love you."  
Then she was kissing him, he kissed back as hard as he could. It was messy and desperate, it was all he had to give.

But nothing happened.

"Emma, what-"

"Don't worry, this wasn't a total waste of my time." She patted him on the shoulder awkwardly and slowly moved her hand down his arm until she was holding the dagger.

"Emma, love, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, I lied, wasn't a waste of my time. I appreciate you getting my dagger back."

"No!" He reached for her but was repelled off, "I love you!"

"The curse isn't broken, Killian. I'm still the Dark One. Your love is worthless to me."

"No, we can try again."

"How long was it until Rumple's skin started to change?"

"This isn't the end, Emma."

"How long until he became your crocodile?"

"Emma, please." He found himself pleading on his knees.

"Oh Killian, we were each other's rebounds. A chance of happiness neither thought we'd get again. But see the Emma Swan you knew, the one who thought you was her only option to keep her parents happy, to have a safety net, she's gone. And you wanted me because I made you a better person. But you didn't make me a better person then and you failed to do it now. Bye, Killian."

 

For the second time in a few hours Emma was gone in a swirl of black and gold smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is ReginasRoastedSwan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had started to think Emma wouldn't show up while Roland was staying with her. A week had passed since Emma had put Robin is hospital. She hadn't had a chance to lay down before Snow was calling her to tell her Hook had stolen the dagger. The idiots. So now Emma had her dagger, Hook had last been seen drinking rum down at the docks, the Charmings were more worried and more annoying than ever before, and Regina was living with two troubled boys.

It was the first night Roland and Henry had gone to bed without any fuss. Henry had found out about Emma taking the dagger and he was becoming more frustrated with her than worried about her. But Regina wasn't surprised. He had become frustrated with all of them, including himself, for not yet finding Merlin. He also hated lying to Roland but agreed not telling the young boy Henry's other mother had put his father is hospital was for the best. But they had actually gone to sleep. Regina waited outside the bedroom door to make sure.

But of course the first night Regina had to herself would be interrupted by a tapping on her kitchen window. As Regina opened the door she realised Emma had been using her dagger to knock with. The idiot, Regina thought.

"So you're back."

Emma couldn't hide her smirk at Regina pretending to be nonchalant about her return, she could just tell Regina was pleased to see her, "thought I'd give you some time to settle in with your new addition."

"You could have killed his father."

"Could have but didn't."

"You weren't in control."

"Yes I was. He was being a jerk."

"And now he can't walk."

"He started it. And fix him up with your light magic."

"I've tried, I can't... I'm just too angry when I try."

"Angry at me?"

"Not just you. I managed to put some of the bones back in place so they think he will be able to walk again. In time. So what do you want? Thought you would have left now you have that." Regina gave a nod to the dagger.

"Where would I go?"

"Anywhere."

"You would miss me."

"Roland wouldn't."

Emma moved closer to Regina to lean against the counter next to her. "There's no way you've told him it was me. And I was sure to keep your true love alive. I want you to be happy, remember?"

Regina looked away from her, she was stood way too close. "And what about your true love?"

"Hook? Turned out he wasn't my true love." Emma dropped her head onto Regina's shoulder, feigning sadness.

Regina flinched.

"Did you truly believe he was?" She felt Emma shrug.

"He loved me and was around for me."

"I can see why you thought that could be true love." Regina felt Emma laugh then lightly bite her shoulder. Regina pushed Emma off her and gave her a fixed glare.

Emma straightened up, "well you're sure Robin is yours and me and Hook were always a lot happier than you, so why wouldn't I?"

"You shouldn't compare things like that." Regina turned to face the counter top and braced herself against it.

"Why not? You started years of war when Daniel was killed and Robin is your true love so God knows what you'd do for him, yet I seemed happier making out with Hook than you've ever looked with him."

"If Hook made you so happy why aren't you with him?"

"He didn't make me happy, he made me fell wanted. But he still wants the Emma Swan from before he curse and I can't give him that."

"Did you truly love him? Before?"

"I think... I think when you say the words to satisfy someone it couldn't be real love. You should want to say them because there's nothing else you could say, right?"

Regina turned back around, facing Emma side-on. She had no reply.

"Anyway, I'm here to use your shower and sleep on that fancy chair in your bedroom. I'm sure you know that much. But also wondering if you want this gift?" Emma waved the dagger in front of Regina's face.

Regina pushed her arm away, "why would I want that?"

"To protect yourself, and Henry."

"You'd never hurt Henry. And if you didn't want it why did you take it?"

"I don't want to be controlled."

"Well I don't want it. Henry will find out you visit me soon enough, if he doesn't know already, I don't want him using it when you don't want to see him. It'll hurt you both."

"I'll keep hold of it then." Emma decided while sliding the dagger into her boot.

Regina looked away and turned to the cooking surface, "you still eating? I'm pretty sure it's phantom hunger and tiredness you're feeling."

Emma leaned over Regina, looking over her shoulder, "maybe I just like watching you cook and sleep."

"It seems no matter who the dagger belongs the owner becomes a creep."

Emma laughed and Regina shot her a look over her shoulder, "keep your voice down, Miss Swan."

"Ok, ok. You know I expected you to be upset with me, over the whole Robin situation?"

"Situation?"

"Ok, the ass kicking."

Regina practically hear the smugness in Emma's voice, "it's not funny."

"I'm not joking," Emma replied but had stopped smirking.

"I understand you aren't fully in control. And you know I've done far, far worse. I just don't understand why."

"He wouldn't let you go," Emma's hand travelled to Regina's hip but Emma didn't seem to realise she was doing it so Regina didn't comment.

"And Hook was rude to me so it has nothing to do with me."

"I needed Hook to get my dagger from my parents. And he didn't touch you."

"And if he had?"

The hand on Regina's hip tightened, "he would be dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is ReginasRoastedSwan, only just on there looking for people to follow


	4. Chapter 4

After the night Emma had visited with her dagger Regina's life fell into somewhat of a routine. On weekdays she would take the boys to school. Henry argued there were more important things but Regina insisted they have some normality. As she was technically still Mayor she spent her weekdays at work. The town was basically running itself so she spent her time researching Merlin, and occasionally having the most pathetic meetings with the Charmings and their hapless friends (Hook had been seen around town but no longer spoke to them). Her weekends were spent mostly on more research but also on visiting Robin. He was recovering well, Whale had told her. She failed to see much recovery when his entire body looked like it was in a cast, but when visiting she forced herself to remain positive for Roland's sake. Roland barely spoke to his father, he was so frightened seeming him like that. She would try to heal him a bit more each time she visited and felt her love for Roland was making her do a better job.

The part of the routine Regina looked forward to, however, was Emma visiting her every night just as the boys had fallen asleep. Regina would make her something to eat while Emma showered, then Regina would get into bed while Emma sat in the chair by the window. At first Regina didn't sleep when Emma was in her bedroom. She was sure Emma didn't sleep. But after a while she found herself having the deepest of sleeps when Emma was with her. Another constant of the routine was Emma having left each morning when Regina woke up.

Rumple woke up from his coma exactly three months after Emma had become the new Dark One. Regina didn’t visit him straight away, she had only ever known him as the Dark One (she would never admit it but she was nervous over what he would say to her. He knew all her dark secrets but he himself would no longer be dark).

After one of her weekend visits to Robin the nurse stopped her to tell her to start getting her house ready as Robin could go home soon. She wanted to slap the smile off the nurse's face. Her home wasn't Robin's home. She hadn't even thought about where Robin would stay when he had recovered.

Regina looked through the window at Robin and Roland. He was probably telling him he would be out of hospital soon, that she was doing a really good job of healing him. Regina couldn't go in and share in their happiness so she went for a walk.

 

Her first instinct was to eye-roll at Belle. Regina wondered if she ever left his beside. She probably slept there, Regina thought, holding her precious Rumple's hand. He looked different. Maybe it was the fact he had been sleeping for three months Regina told herself.

Belle beamed at her when she noticed Regina lurking in the doorway, "Regina, it's great to see you. Here sit down. I'll get some tea, would you like anything?"

"No, thank you," she gave a quick smile back and watched as Belle left. 

"So," Regina turned to the man in the hospital bed, "you're alive."

"Regina, I'm so pleased to see you. Really."

"I assume you've been caught up with what has been going on?"

"Yes," Rumple sat up more in his bed and gestured for Regina to take a seat. Regina declined the offer. "I'll do all I can to help you find Merlin. And I'm sorry to hear about Robin."

"What about Emma?" Regina's narrowed at him, "she's who you screwed over."

"Regina-"

"And now you have everything you wanted," Regina shook her head, "I don't know why I came here. Bye Rumple."

She closed the door behind her just as she spotted Belle returning. She gave her nod of recognition and swiftly headed the other way.

 

After that the routine fell apart fairly quick. David and Snow were at the mayoral mansion helping to get it ready for Robin. She hadn't spoken to Emma about it but the nights of Emma sleeping over would have to end. It couldn't have lasted forever, Regina knew that, but it felt far too soon to lose contact again. Regina thought about Emma offering her the dagger. But Regina knew she'd be too proud to use it anyway.

The boys had just come back from school when David got the phone call. Regina held Henry while David ran out to the crime scene. Snow proceeded to get over emotional, of course she would, picking up Neal for no reason other than to make the incident more dramatic. Regina herself found herself without any feeling at all, but she could understand Henry's emotion. It would be hard for anyone to handle the news that they're grandfather had been murdered, probably by their mother.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"You're not a vampire, Miss Swan. You don't have to wait to be invited in." Regina closed the door louder than she should considering she didn't want to wake the boys up. She leant back against it and folded her arms.

"What's up with you?"

"Take off your boots, they're filthy."

Emma proceeded to pull off her boots, "Okay, jeez, bad day?"

"Like you don't know. You're a wanted woman."

"Who wants me?"

"The sheriff's station, it's protocol after a murder."

"Oh, Rumple."

"Yes, Rumple. Our son is very upset."

Emma moved closer to Regina, she steadied a hand by Regina's head against the door frame and braced herself against it, "I thought it was you being a bitch because you're going to miss me when your cripple boyfriend comes to stay."

Regina's head shot up and glared at Emma.

"You look cute when you pout," Emma mused.

Regina pushed Emma away and walked into the middle of her kitchen, "do you have nothing to say at all about Rumple?"

"Didn't think you'd care this much. But if you must know, it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"Hook." Emma began to once again get into Regina's personal space.

Regina swallowed and eyed Emma up and down, "how do you know?"

"You have cute frown lines."

"Emma, seriously, it wasn't you?"

Emma held her hand up, "wasn't me."

"Ok."

"Believe me?"

"Yes. I'll sort it in the morning somehow," Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, "now, since you brought it up, you won't be able to stay here when Robin moves in."

Emma jolted back, "why?"

"I don't think he'll be accepting of us all sharing a room. Especially after want you did to him."

"So he'll be in your room?"

"Yes."

"You going to fuck him?"

"Emma," Regina warned

"Yeah, yeah my bad," Emma smirked, "he probably can't get it up after his incident."

"You seem pleased, you jealous of someone else sharing my room? He'll even make it to the bed."

That just made Emma smile more, "you been thinking about me being in your bed?" Emma was back in Regina's personal space, their faces closer than before, "because you know your happiness is important to me."

Emma was so close that Regina could see the slight change of Emma's skin, her face was turning a dark shade of yellow. Regna wondered if it had anything to do with her actions, if her skin would get darker with the more dark acts Emma committed. It was only then Regina wished Rumple wasn't dead, he would be able to answer these questions.

With that the spell Regina felt she was under had broken.

"Noticeable then?" Emma questioned, "I'm going for a shower."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Regina had changed into her pyjamas when Emma exited her bathroom.

"I'm sorry. The change is only noticeable up close."

"I asked Hook when it would change, he didn't answer. He was just a constant let down." Emma shook her head, "how do you feel about it being him? Who killed Rumple?"

"I went to see him, when he was in hospital, when I left I knew I'd never see him again. Who ended his live doesn't make a difference." 

Emma finished towel drying her hair. "He was your mentor."

Regina turned down her bed, "the Dark One was, not the man in the hospital bed."

"Does that mean I'm you new mentor?" Emma asked while casually getting into Regina's bed.

Regina let it happen, Emma wouldn't be with her much longer, "it means you're my new dangerous secret."

"How you flatter me." Emma adjusted herself on the bed while Regina lay still next to her. After a pause Emma asked, "do you want Robin moving in?"

"Don't."

Emma quickly turned on her side to face Regina, "What?"

"Just know that you hurting him wouldn't make me happy."

Emma trailed a finger down Regina's arm, "he's your true love."

"He's Roland's father. He would have no family left. Promise me, Emma."

"I promise." Emma reached Regina's hand and tangled their fingers together.

They lay in silence for a while before Regina whispered, "what do you want from me?"

"Huh?"

"You do too much for me."

"I want you to be happy."

"But why?"

"You deserve to be."

"You do more." Emma smiled at Regina's broken sounding voice.

Regina was almost asleep when she heard Emma speak again.

"I want to see Henry."

"Ok, I'll ask him."

Emma was so close Regina felt Emma nodding.

"I'll miss you," Regina added.

Emma didn’t respond.


	5. Chapter 5

David didn't believe her at first. The idea that Hook would kill someone was shocking to him, but he was more inclined to believe her when she pointed out the alternative.

They found Hook passed out on a bench near Granny's. 

It was hard for David to argue when Hook's face still had splashes of blood dried on, as well as his clothes. The murder weapon was attached to him for fuck's sake.

David locked him in the holding cell, letting him sleep off the hang-over before questioning.

When Regina went to David and Snow's apartment to pick up Henry and Roland Snow looked almost sorry for the pirate when she was told the news.

Regina needed to leave.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Roland was in the garden when Regina broached the subject of Emma to Henry.

"Do you think she's getting better? She must be if she wants to see me." Regina could see Henry's eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she didn't understand it herself.

"I think she can control it more," Regina began, "I'm positive she wouldn't hurt you, but I'll stay with you the whole time. She'll probably let you hold the dagger if you're worried." Regina thought about Henry holding it and felt sick.

"Do you hold it? When you're with her?" Henry's voice had turned to a whisper.

Regina reached for his hand and shook her head, "no."

 

Henry squeezed Regina's hand, "so you feel safe?"

"I wouldn't blame her if she was to hurt me. But from her actions and words I'm sure Emma only want us to be happy."

Henry nodded, "I'll do it."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Henry said he'll talk to you." 

Emma had finally started to let herself in, Regina felt oddly pleased with that.

"Well where is he?" Emma's boots were caked in mud again, Regina noted as Emma bent over to take them off. She tried not to think too much about where Emma went during the day.

"In bed." Regina looked away as she spoke, Emma was holding the dagger (that had come out when she had removed her boots) awkwardly.

"Yeah? Why isn’t he here?" Emma straightened up and tucked the dagger into her belt.

Regina let out a sigh, "he's in bed."

"But he agreed to talk to me." 

"Well I thought we'd plan it."

Emma let out a cruel laugh, "oh, ok when's a good time for you, Regina? Huh?" Emma moved closer to Regina.

"Emma-"

"Robin is moving in when exactly?" Emma's hands started to shake. "Because we'll have to check our diaries to squeeze it in. Unless you want to wait until he's living here. Up to you." Emma took a deep breath before reaching for her boots. "Fuck sake," she muttered.

"No, Emma, wait." Regina caught hold of Emma's arm and pulled her back up. "He has school tomorrow and he goes with Roland before David picks him up. It's awkward weekdays. But Saturday, we'll do it then, I'll ask Snow to look after Roland."

"Saturday... last day without Robin." Emma smirked but had stopped shaking so Regina didn't comment.

"Yes."

"You going to tell him?"

Regina let go of Emma's arm and shrugged, "Robin? I won't make Henry lie."

Emma reached for Regina's hand, Regina didn't pull away "So, our last night together. You going to make it special?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "what would you like?"

Emma tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Silly question, Ms Mills."

Regina let go of Emma's hand and took a step back. "Have you visited Hook?"

Emma groaned. "Why would I do that?"

"You told him you loved him. He's saying it was to 'avenge' you. He could become your minion, do your dirty work."

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma stepped back into Regina's personal space, "that's the best bit."

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

"What if she doesn't turn up? You told Roland we wouldn't be too long." Henry was pacing the kitchen. Regina thought Emma would feel more comfortable meeting there.

"She'll be here, and that was because he was nervous, he'll be fine with Neal and Snow." Regina sat on a stool by the counter top trying to not stare at the clock.

"He's really excited for tomorrow," Henry smiled and moved to stand next to his mother. "What time is Robin coming here from the hospital?"

Regina didn't actually know but was saved from answering his question but a knocking at the door.

"That'll be her." Regina answered the door to a twitchy Emma. "Emma." Regina greeted her, Emma gave a curt nod back.

Emma took a seat opposite to where Henry was standing, "hi, how have you been?"

"Where have you been?" Henry was quick to reply.

"Not far."

(Regina could see Emma starting to shake but remained silent.)

"Then you know how I've been." Henry wasn't annoyed, he was just stating the obvious.

"You've been good, stepping up to look after your mom and Roland."

Henry just stared at Emma."I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Then come back..."

(Regina had tears in her eyes which matched her son.)

"I can't."

"Rumple did!" Henry was pleading and Regina reached to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not ready, I can't." Emma abruptly stood up, Regina could see Emma's eyes reddening.

"My mom will help you."

"I've got to go." Emma headed towards the door.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just remember you're the Saviour!"

"Yeah, Kid." And then Emma left.

Henry turned to face Regina and he began to sob. Regina wondered if two hearts with black spots could break as hard as his. It felt like it.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Henry had been quiet for the rest of the day. Regina felt sorry for Roland as he had wanted someone to play with but had instead had to put up with them. Regina hoped his excitement for his father leaving the hospital would mean he wouldn't notice.

Regina was relieved when they had gone to bed, she had been waiting to see if Emma would visit her alone since she had walked out.

Emma was already waiting for her when she got to the kitchen. She didn't say anything just walked up to Regina, reached for her hand and led her to the bedroom.

As they laid in bed they didn't talk. They had stopped holding hands to change into their nightwear but had reached for each other as soon as they had gotten into bed.

Regina wondered how she could feel so devastated over knowing she wouldn't see the Dark One on a regular basis because her true love was moving in. It just wasn't right.


	6. Chapter 6

When Regina woke up Emma was already gone as usual, but this time she had left her dagger. Regina hid it inside her closet and tried to forget about it. She didn't see Emma for a long time after that. Robin moved in and as the days passed by Regina began to find it strange how a house could be so big but feel so claustrophobic.  
Robin had been living with her for exactly two months and thirteen days when Regina decided she needed to get away from him. She hadn't had a good excuse to leave as Snow had so kindly insisted she would take over mayoral duties while Regina helped Robin recover. When David visited to see if there was anything he could do to help (really an excuse for him to take a break from Hook and feeling guilty) Regina found her opportunity to leave. She thought of taking the dagger that was hiding in the back of her closet with her but decided against it. If Emma wanted to see her she would. Instead Regina found herself heading towards the Sheriff's station.

Hook was laying on the cot when she walked in. He gave her a bright smile when he saw her, someone new to play with. "Regina, love, you here to set me free?"

Regina leant against the desk opposite the cell. "Do you still love her?"

Hook let out a mocking laugh. "Swan has changed, haven't you noticed?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, "you told David you killed Rumple for her."

Hook swung his legs off the cot to stand up and casually inspected his hook, "I always hated that crocodile. Many reasons why I did it."

"Did it feel good?"

Hook held onto a bar of the cell and took a step forward, "you jealous? Got there before you?"

Regina didn't waver, "was it worth it?"

"What I have lost?"

Regina stared at him for a while before she moved from the desk and took a step back. "Move," she instructed.

Hook did as he was told and with a flick of Regina's wrist the bars were gone.

"You really are setting me free?"

Regina shrugged. "it's ridiculous that you're going to be imprisoned by people who are no strangers to murder."

Hook raised an eyebrow.

"And you aren't really a part of this. You're just someone who stumbled upon us and stayed a while. Now is your time to leave."

"What will you tell David?"

Regina sighed, "if you're that concerned about me I can lock you back in."

Hook laughed and this time it sounded more real, "something tells me you don't want that. Farewell, Regina." Hook took an exaggerated bow, "say goodbye to Henry."  
After giving a wink to Regina he swiftly left.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

The months ticked by with no sign of Emma. David hadn't questioned what had happened to Hook. Regina thought he was probably relieved he didn't have to deal with the pirate. Robin was recovering well thanks to Regina's healing, he could move around with the help of crutches. Henry was quite but trying to be brave. And Zelena was approaching her due date.

Robin didn't talk much about it. At first Regina thought he was trying to spare her of the details but as the weeks went by it was Regina who dealt with the nurses calling with updates.

"Your baby is doing well." Regina told him after the boys had left to go school. Robin didn't look up from the book he was reading. "Don't you want to know details? Don't you care?"

Robin sighed and placed his book on his lap. "I will do right by them but you know it's not easy."

Regina could have laughed at that but just shook her head instead, "yes, I do. For everyone involved. But you sulking isn't going to make this easier."

"Regina, what will happen to us?" Robin took Regina's hand so she would sit next to him, "I... the baby can't stay with Zelena but I suppose she should be allowed access, she hasn't done anything to harm the baby." Robin stroked the back of Regina's had with his thumb. "I don't want a child of mine near her."

"It's your choice." Regina simply replied with a weak attempt at a shrug.

"Will you be its mother?"

In that moment Regina was sure her heart stopped. She took a deep breath before replying, "I suppose the baby would be my niece or nephew... And you know I care for Roland. I think... I think we should see what happens."

Robin groaned. "You're the only thing tying me to this baby, you know?"

Regina felt tears form in her eyes but didn't know why. "Well I shouldn't be."

"You are."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was late when they got the call. Regina had been the one to answer and, upon hearing the news, her reaction was to call Snow. Whatever would happen she knew Henry and Roland needed to be out of the house. She planned to wait for Snow to arrive before she told Robin but Robin started to call down from upstairs to find out who had called. When she didn't answer he became more insistent and within a few minutes of receiving the call everyone in the house was awake.

Regina felt relieved when Snow arrived but Robin held Roland's arm."He's not leaving my sight until I know what's going on," Robin demanded.

"It's not appropriate news for children, Robin." Regina knelt down to talk to Roland, "I need you to go on a sleepover with Henry, ok?"

Roland nodded but Robin shook his head, "tell me right now."

"Robin," Snow cut in, "he'll just be with me and David. You can collect him as soon as you're done."

"Tell me who was on the phone."

Regina looked around for some help to know what to say but all eyes were on her offering no help. She swallowed. "...It was Zelena's doctor."

Henry put his arm around her, "Mom? Is she ok?"

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Robin. "No."

"It was her, wasn't it?" Robin sounded defeated.

Regina had nothing to say so Snow tried to reason with him, "Robin, please let's sit down."

But Robin ignored her and remained focused on Regina. He let Roland's arm go and took a step towards Regina, then he pulled out the dagger he had been hiding in his waistband. Regina took a deep breath. Robin grabbed Regina's hand and forced her to hold it.

"Summon her."

Regina had tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I can't."

"If you don't summon her right now.."

Regina tried to reason with him, "they only found Zelena, the baby, your baby, could be ok."

"Summon her right now or we're leaving."

Regina glanced at the dagger she was holding, "she's cursed, Robin." She looked back at Robin, "and there's nothing you could do to her anyway."

Roland moved to stand behind Snow but Henry remained quietly next to Regina. But robin was only looking at her.

"Last chance. Me or her." Robin told her.

"I won't do it."

Robin nodded solemnly. "Roland, pack your bag."

"Robin, wait," Snow began, "Regina say something. We can summon Emma to talk about this in the morning."

Robin gathered some of Roland's belongings he had accumulated since living in Storybrooke. "She won't. She's been meeting with her, lying to us all. I asked her for one thing." He stopped moving around to look at Regina, "Emma could have killed me."

"No, she wouldn't have." Regina felt Henry shaking as he spoke. He would always defend Emma, Regina thought.

"Oh Henry, she nearly did! I couldn't move."

"No, he's right," Regina spoke quietly. "She wasn't trying to kill you."

"She tell you that?"

"Yes."

No one spoke when Robin went upstairs to pack a bag. It wasn't long until he and Roland were standing back downstairs, bags packed.

"We're going to go."

"Mom don't let him go," Henry pleaded. "He's your true love! Your soul mate."

Robin set his bag down and hugged Henry, "I will always be your mother's soul mate. But we can't live like this. None of us can."

"He's right." Regina stated.

Snow finished hugging Roland and turned to Regina, "Regina, don't do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything. This has never worked. Not really. Maybe it's my punishment that I can't find happiness with my supposed soul mate. Or maybe that stuff just isn't for everyone." Regina shrugged before she knelt down to talk to Roland, "I'm going to miss you so, so much. I'll always love you and be here for you if you ever need me." She held him tight as his little arm wrapped around her and she could feel him nodding into her. When she broke the hug Roland was crying and Robin wrapped his arm around his son.

"Does the same apply to me?" Robin smiled, Regina just hugged him. "I hope you find happiness, Regina. Perhaps one day it'll be with me. But for now I hope you find Merlin and I hope you can get through this misguided loyalty issue you have with the Dark One. You aren't dark anymore and shouldn't be brought down."

Regina took a step back and watched Robin pick up his and Roland's bags. And then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed by slowly for Regina after Robin and Roland left. She organised Zelena's funeral by herself, Zelena was cremated and her ashes scattered by the stables. Henry insisted on going with her.

"I thought Emma was going to show up." Henry says in the car on the way home. Regina doesn't respond.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

It took two weeks before Henry felt it was ok to leave Regina by herself. Regina had insisted he accept the offer to spend a weekend with David and Snow for them to have a break from each other. Henry spent each day treating her like she could break at any moment. He was quick to get her anything she needed and she loved him for it but is wasn't necessary. He had hugged her tight before he left and told her to call him if she needed anything. 

Regina spent her first day alone in months pottering around the house and reading. She spent the evening trying to research Merlin but gave up knowing she had read it all before. She decided to have an early night. When Regina walked into her bedroom she found Emma on the chair by the window. It wasn't unusual to see her there as that is where she had slept many times. However, she wasn't used to seeing Emma cooing to a baby.

Emma cradled the baby and smiled over at Regina.

Regina was speechless.

"Want to come and say hi?"

Regina remained by her bedroom door.

"No? Well that's not very friendly," Emma furrowed her brow and pouted at the baby. "So, I've been thinking of names and I want your advice."

Regina flinched, "Emma, stop."

"Now Regina, you got to name our son, why can't I have this?"

"Why do you want it?"

Emma covered the baby's ears. "Regina!" Emma shook her head in mock disapproval. "It's a baby, not an it. And I'll have you know I have a grand plan. You see Neal is the product of true love, right? And this baby is a result of a lot of drama, like guy had sex with a woman because he thought she was his wife when really it's his true love's sister? All that deceit and, well, rape. And will be raised by the Dark One. I will be her mentor-"

"It's a girl?" Regina interrupted.

"Yeah, didn't Zelena find out?"

"If she did she didn't tell us." Regina walked to the end of the bed to sit down, "as you were saying, Miss Swan?"

"Right, well it's like me and you right? This is mini you, mentored by the dark one and you are blood related. And Neal is me. Together they could change the world."

"Like we did?"

"We have Henry."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

They sat in silence for a while before Emma conjured a crib to place the baby in. She then went over to Regina and knelt down in front of her.

Emma held Regina's hand and with her other stroked Regina's cheek. "Hey."

Regina drew in a breath before pulling Emma up and onto the bed. They lay down together, hands linked in the middle of the bed.

Emma broke the silence, "do you hate me for killing your sister?"

"Why did you do it?"

"You and Robin were so unhappy. I thought if Zelena and the baby were out of your lives you could move on."

Regina let out a sigh. "Stop guessing at what will make me happy."

"I'm sorry. I felt like... like I needed to kill someone, I was just so angry." Emma turned her head so she was looking at Regina and asked "why aren't you happy?"

"Because I've lost you. And it happened because you're so ... you that you did it for me. Why did you keep the baby? Why take her?"

Emma looked back up to the ceiling. "Pretty sure Robin wasn't interested, and you would have been forced to look after her. I know what it's like to feel unwanted and I wasn't going to just let it happen to her. So where is he? Your true love?"

"Robin has moved on."

"I'll kill him for you."

Regina let go of Emma's hand to smack her lightly on the stomach. "If I wanted him dead I'd do it myself. Like I said stop trying to guess what makes me happy."

Emma tangled their fingers together again. "Why did he leave?"

"It was a choice between you and him. Summon you or he would leave."

Emma turned to face Regina and brought up the hand that wasn't in Regina's to turn Regina's head to face, "you chose me?"

Regina gave a small smile, "yes."

"Why? He's your true love."

Regina laughed, "fuck true love. Plus he wouldn't have been able to do anything to you. It was stupid. "

"He was stupid you actually seem happier without him." Emma said with a wink.

Regina rolled her eyes, "yeah it's been a fantastic day."

"Sorry."

"It's not all your fault, and you aren't being a very sinister, Dark One, adopting a baby and apologising all the time."

"I killed your sister."

Regina squeezed Emma's had, "I forgive you."

"Really?"

"I once planned to do much worse than you." Regina turned so she was fully laying on her side, "so names?"

Emma looked away, "forget it."

Regina pulled her back, "no come on, you had a big speech planned."

Emma huffed, "fine... well I thought about Cora, poetic you know? Like the kid's mother was driven mad because of abandonment issues and killed because she was a fucking bitch because of it. But I didn't like Cora. So then thought of Eva, just imagine what my mother would make of that, but but didn't you say she was a bitch too?"

Regina glared at her but didn't let go of her hand, "you aren't calling her that."

"Ok, well who else is dead?"

"Does she have to be named after someone who has died?"

"Yes, Regina," Emma poked Regina's shoulder, "a random name is pointless and I'm not looking through baby name books." Emma smirked, "we could call her Marion?"

"We? I get a say? Because that would be mean on a baby, Emma."

"Well it could have a boy's name. Like Rumple..."

"No."

"What was his wife's name? Neal's mother?"

"Milah."

Emma smiled, "perfect."

"But-"

Emma put her hand over Regina's mouth. The look Regina gave her in response made her laugh. "It's perfect. My son's grandmother's name, the woman who Rumple blamed for him becoming the Dark One. She had a very important role."

"Wasn't she your ex boyfriend's first love?"

Emma tutted. "We don't have to tell her that."

Regina brushed some hair that had fallen onto Emma's face away. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Always better around you." Emma replied earnestly.

"Emma..."

"I'm being serious. I don't focus on all the dark stuff in my head when I'm with you. It's why I like coming here."

Regina pulled at Emma's hand until Emma got the hint and shifted more towards her. They stayed like that for a while.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

This time Regina broke the silence, "so, what was the end of your plan, Milah will be mentored by Dark One and Neal raised by his parents, born out of true love?"

"They'll end the curse. My curse."

"How?"

"With, I don't know, the ultimate true love's kiss." Emma waved her hand.

"Thought you said they were a mini us."

Emma stilled at that. "I'm going to go, I doubt Henry would even be able to look at me." She let go of Regina's hand and turned to get off the bed.

Regina sat up, confused at the sudden change in Emma, "he loves you," Emma shook her head so Regina continued, "of course he does. He loves me after all I've done."

Emma tied up her boots then picked up a sleeping Milah. "But you're trying to be good. All I feel is darkness."

"But not around me?"

"No."

"Then stay."

Emma was just so close, Regina thought, and if they make each other feel better than when they're apart then maybe they belong together. With that thought Regina got of her bed and blocked the doorway. Emma rose her eyebrows questioningly and Regina decided they was no reason not to kiss her.

As their lips touched it was as if everything turned to slow motion. They had their eyes closed but Regina could see the blinding white light behind her eyelids. Regina deepened the kiss as Emma grabbed Regina's face, as it she needed the kiss to survive. Regina felt Emma's grip relax and opened her eyes to see a swirl of golden smoke surrounding them, she couldn't see the rest of her room but heard a shattering sound. The dagger, Regina guessed.

Regina heard Emma whisper "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that the smoke settled and Emma fell to the floor.

The curse was broken.


End file.
